


Lost and Found

by celestialshimmer



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Mahealahey (at the end), Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt for deputysassypantsparrish, aka Skaboom:  "Mahealahey, for the AU thing, and I would like ➸ cat/dog runs away and other person finds it AU, because ADORABLE!". Originally published on Tumblr in April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/gifts).



Isaac swore loudly and threw the leash against the door. This was the last straw. Never again. How had he  _possibly_  thought it was a good idea to dogsit for Mrs. Hayes’s hyper-as-fuck terrier? He had managed to (temporarily) lose Coach Finstock’s boring old Labrador, so that should have been enough of a sign that he was not cut out for this job.

Isaac wanted nothing more than to flop onto the couch and focus on any other way he could try to make money after this and he was destined to never be employed by any self-respecting dog owner in Beacon Hills ever again. But unfortunately, it wasn’t that easy. He’d have to find the damn thing somehow, even if just because he did not have the money to pay back Mrs. Hayes if the worst came to worst and little Marshall was never found.

He forced himself to take several deep breaths.  _Think Isaac, think_. If the dog had run out the door between five and ten minutes ago and could run at… some really fast speed - shit, he didn’t have a chance. Even knowing how far the dog could have run probably wouldn’t help him, since there was no way he could cover that distance before the dog would run ever farther. Shit.

He suddenly snapped his head up, standing a little straighter. Microchips! Dogs had microchip things, right? To track them if they got lost? Little canine GPS things?

He had to try. He ran back over to the  _frighteningly_ large folder that Mrs. Hayes had left on the counter. How many goddamn pieces of paper would the dogsitter need?  _Oh, Fido’s allergic to this kind of dog food? I’ll be sure to not go out and buy my own allergen-laced shit instead of using the safe stuff you have right on hand, since I totally would have done it otherwise._ Seriously. But at least one of the pages would have to be relevant.

Isaac whooped in triumph when he found a paper with the heading “Deaton’s Dog Trackers”. He skimmed over the words until he saw a phone number.

He entered the number into his phone so quickly and the person on the other end took so long to pick up that he worried he’d dialed the wrong number. At last, someone picked up. “Deaton’s Animal Clinic, how can I help you?”

He breathed an enormous sigh of relief. “Hi! Um, your dog tracker things. How do I track the dog?”

Isaac’s heart plummeted when he heard the sigh on the other end. “Sorry, we just sell those, not actually do the tracking. You should have an information pamphlet and tracker of your own to find-“

"No, I don’t!" Isaac yelled into the phone before pausing and leafing through the stack of papers again. "Okay, I do. Just a pamphlet though, no tracker."

"You definitely would have gotten a tracker, so I can’t help you there. Are you sure you don’t have one?" the guy on the other end pressed.

"I don’t know! Look, dude, I’m dogsitting. It’s not my dog, not my house, I don’t know where the damn tracker is if it’s anywhere, and I need to find him but I don’t know how!" Isaac exclaimed, in part angry and in part feeling like he was about to cry. " _Please_ ,” he added.

The guy on the other end was silent but then hollered “Hey Danny, get your ass over here! We need to track a microchip!”

"Not my job!" a voice called back, very faintly and only barely audible to Isaac on the other end.

"Dude, I can literally hear the puppy dog eyes in his voice. Help me out - help him out!"

Isaac couldn’t hear anything for the next few moments, but then a new voice answered the phone. “Hello?” he said, slightly irritably.

"Uh, hi…" Isaac said, unsure if he should restate the problem.

"Look, I have a busy workload. Can you hurry up with this please?" tersely asked the guy. Danny, was it?

"Oh, uh, yeah. I need help tracking a dog - he has one of your microchip thingies - I have no idea how to - " Isaac was cut off a moment later.

"Scott, be quiet! One explanation at a time is good enough!" Danny snapped, causing Isaac to realize the first guy he’d been talking to must have been explaining too.

After a pause, Danny said “You do know I can’t legally track your dog, right? We have the personal tracker so that you can be sure we won’t track the dog down to kidnap it or something. Dognap. Whatever. I don’t know.”

Isaac couldn’t hold back his laugh. “The way you phrased that, doesn’t sound like you’re saying you won’t do it.” After another silence, he continued. “Look, Marshall is probably gonna get actually dognapped if I don’t get to him soon enough, okay? I give you permission to look up the information or whatever.”

"But technically you can’t give that permission," Danny protested before sighing loudly. "Fine. What the hell. If I get fired for this, I’m hunting you down, okay?"

"Deal," Isaac replied with another little laugh. "I have the microchip number here, so can we  _please_  hurry up?”

~~~

"Danny, look!" crowed Isaac when walked in through the door.

Danny did look up briefly before turning his attention back to the computer screen. He then whirled around to do a double take.

"Why," he said slowly, "do you have a puppy in your hands?"

"She’s orphaned! Scott said they’re going to have to put her down soon! I had to take her in!" Isaac beamed, holding the small dog out as if he were in The Lion King.

Danny raised an eyebrow. “You do remember that I was happy to leave working at the clinic, right? I don’t exactly miss working around animals - and I thought you didn’t either.”

"Correction: I don’t miss working for barely minimum wage on a completely irregular and unreliable basis. The dogs I liked, and still do. And we both know that you were happy to leave because it gave you an excuse to follow up on the hot guy who got you fired." Isaac tossed his head exaggeratedly.

"You wish," Danny retorted. He was unable to resist standing up and taking the puppy from Isaac’s arms, however. "You seriously just adopted a dog for us?"

"Don’t worry, I have everything figured out!" Isaac said, bouncing slightly. "You totally have trouble working without dogs barking in the background, don’t even lie, so it’ll be good for her to be in apartment while you’re here. And I’ll be able to pay for most of what she’ll cost because  _guess_  who just got a raise?!”

Danny’s head snapped up at that. “You’re kidding!” he exclaimed, shifting the puppy to one hand to pull his boyfriend into a one-armed hug with the other. “That’s awesome!” Isaac’s enormous smile triggered a thought, though. “Wait, is this how we’re celebrating?”

Isaac cocked his head to the side. “Whaddya mean?”

"Getting a puppy. I mean, that’s kind of… new, for a way of celebrating good news. Big. Different." Danny knew he was rambling, but didn’t know how else to put it.

"Wait… do you not want to do this? Is this too fast?" Isaac asked, his tone switching to one of worry.

"No… I don’t mind, Isaac. It’s just, this is kind of our first big milestone, you know? I mean, moving in together, for instance? We were just going to be roommates, so it wasn’t really a relationship milestone. This is the first thing we’re really doing for our relationship, right, and not just practicality?" Danny said, trying to explain his thought process.

Isaac froze and then nodded slightly. “I guess… yeah, I guess you’re right. But that’s okay, right? We’ve been dating for months now… I wasn’t thinking oh, ‘let’s get a dog to try to make this super permanent’ or whatever, but is it all right?”

Danny smiled slightly and nodded. “Yeah, it’s definitely okay. Next time check with me first… but it’s fine.” He leaned forward and then drew back. “And if you wouldn’t mind… well, I wouldn’t have a problem with making this super permanent, you know.”

Isaac’s face broke into an even wider grin. “Really?!” He bent to kiss Danny, who eagerly reciprocated.

After the puppy squirmed against his chest, he quickly pulled back. Danny then grinned and added “On one condition. I get to name her, okay?”


End file.
